


Oreos

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Series: Dance [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: One-shot. Trey finally gets his team to try Oreos. (Set during Rhythm)





	Oreos

Following the first round of the Kanto regionals, the group of nineteen (the eight current Seigaku regulars, the nine previous Seigaku regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei, and Ryoga) have a sleepover at the Echizen house. They are all currently gathered in the living room chattering loudly about various things.

"Ryoma!" Trey suddenly shouts and tackles Ryoma in a hug from behind similar to the way Kikumaru does.

"What?" Ryoma asks feigning annoyance.

"Did you bring them?"

"Bring what?" Kikumaru asks curiously.

"I asked Ryoma to bring me something from America," Trey replies with a wide grin. Ryoma shrugs the younger boy off him and leaves the room. He returns a few minutes later with a blue package in his hand.

"Here." He gives the package to Trey.

"Yes!" Trey cheers and holds the package in the air with a triumphant grin.

"What is that?" Fuji questions.

"They're Oreos! The best cookie in the world!" Trey exclaims. "And I say that everyone tries one. Especially Horio!"

"Why fukubuchou?" Eto tilts his head slightly in confusion.

"Because! Horio's an oreo and it's awesome!" He opens the package and holds it in front of Horio. "Try it!"


End file.
